Mine (Eric and Jason fanfic)
by SupernaturalGirl91
Summary: Set after Jason has Eric's blood.


Eric paces outside Jason Stackhouses's place, trying not to panic. 'Where is he?!' He thinks to himself. 'Relax Northman, if he was in any danger I would feel it. He has my blood in him after all.' Relaxing slightly, enough to stop the pacing, Eric uses his vampire powers to try sense where he is. After Eric had fed Jason his blood to heal him, he has been finding himself needing the human, needing to be in his presence, needing to know he is safe and happy. The dreams started last night, Jason had shown up at Fangtasia, Pam had tried to send him away but he wasn't having any of it. Demanded to see him, saying something about that he had stuff to discuss. Once they were alone in Eric's office, Jason had moved across the room, comfortable being alone with the viking, like he was just another human. In his dream, thats when he couldn't take it any more and moved with vampire speed, kissing the older Stackhouse hard. Jason had instantly responded kissing back grabbing him tightly around the waist.

Eric is pulled from his thoughts after a moment suddenly feeling Jason. He was feeling scared about something, so he quickly gets himself to where he sensed him. Checking out the situation inside the building using the window, careful about not being seen, he finds Jason, laying on the floor, blood dripping from a wound on his head. 'Jason…' He tries to keep a clear head but moves to the houses back door quickly, barging in. A guy holding a gun looks up at him, crouching down beside Jason.

"Who are you?" The guy asks, unafraid.

"Someone you have serverly angered by hurting him" He says through gritted teeth. "Now if you wish to live, I suggest you go now." Eric says fangs out in anger. The guy with the gun doesnt move away from Jason, or move to try escape. "GO!"

"No! Jason here has a few things to answer for. I want to get them answers. I'm not afraid of you vampire."

Eric growls and moves closer, "Well you really should be, human. Considering…I can very easily rip your throat out right now then hide your body. No one will ever find it. Or… I can make it a slow, very painful death." He adds glancing down at Jason trying to determine how bad the wound was and if he needed medical help.

"Like I said, not afraid. All I want are answers." The guy responds then pulls out a pocket knife, running the blade across Jasons cheek, cutting him. "Come on Stakehouse! Wake up now." Eric moves closer to the guy, about to tackle him. "Easy! Wouldnt want me to slip and cut him deeper would you?"

The viking pauses momentarily and puts up his hands to signal it was ok. 'I'm going to kill you very slowly.' He thinks to himself, focusing on Jason's heartbeat and breathing. It is still quite strong so he relaxes slightly.

"Good…" The guys stops talking and looks down at Jason who is now starting to open his eyes, groaning a little. "Oh about time you woke up!"

"What do you want?" Jason groans moving.

"Jason don't try to move, he hit you over the head."  
"Eric…?"

"Oi! Stop talking! Jason I want answers. Now!"

Jason stops moving, which makes Eric relax a little again. "What answers? I don't know who you are!"  
The guy looks down at Jason and kicks him hard in the side, causing him to groan in pain. Eric goes to move but the guy sees and points the gun at the viking. "Don't move!"  
"Look…whoever you are…you don't need to hurt him to get answers!" Eric says through clinched teeth. "What exactly are you wanting to know?"  
"Stay out of this Vampire! He arrested my buddies a while ago, claimed they had drugs."

Eric lets his arms fall back down to his sides, "Well then they must have had them then. Jason here wouldnt lie." He says calmly. "I get that you are…upset, but this…he isnt to blame."

"Yes he is." He says kicking Jason again in the same place making Eric lose his temper and dives at the guy tackling him to the ground, holding him easily still.

"You will leave right now, and not come near Jason Stackhouse again." Eric says glamoring him. The guy just nods and lays there under him, thats when Eric hears Jason coughing and gets off the guy. "Go." And he leaves still in a daze from being glamored. "Jason?" He moves to crouch beside the human, that's when he smells it. Blood. "Shit he hurt you badly, you're coughing up blood. We need to get you to the hospital." Eric as careful and gently as possible, lifts him up off the floor easily carrying him outside, quickly finding Jason's car, placing him gently in the back seat laying him down. "I'm sorry…I should have been there sooner. I'm really sorry Jason…" He quickly moves to the front and climbs in starting the engine and drives them towards the hospital as fast as he can. Half way there Jason starts coughing again, coughing up even more blood. Eric stops the car instantly, not able to see him like this any longer, sliding out his fangs, he bites into his own wrist, before using his vampire speed to be out and in the back leaning over the human. "Drink Jason." He pleads holding his bleeding wrist over the humans lips, squeezing to make more blood fall out.

"No…don't want to be addicted again." Jason groans, his eyes are shut tightly.

"Drink!" Eric demands pressing his wrist to his lips now. Jason must have goten the taste in his mouth as a moment later he is clutching Erics arm tightly holding it to his mouth and sucking. "Good." He goes quiet ignoring how turned on he was getting having Jason drinking his blood, focusing on how much he is drinking. After a few minutes, he easily pulls his wrist away from the human laying under him. He seals up the wound using his tongue, and waits, shifting his weight to make sure he isn't squashing Jason.


End file.
